A New Story
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: After the group's journey is over they find themselves at Yuuko's shop one last time. Kurogane and Fai can't sleep anxious about tomorrow and unknowingly find eachother. KuroFai. This is my very first fanfic, I'll post more much better ones later.Enjoy


As if somehow knowing the other could not sleep they wandered to a room. Neither were shocked to see the other. Thoughts weighed heavy in the depths of blood red and sky blue eyes. They looked at eachother words trying to bubble forth, but nothing came. Then Fai took a breath and spoke. 

"Please, please understand that I love you. There's no other way to say it, no other time could I have told this. Now that we found eachother and you have barred yourself to me and I you, I can finally admit to speak aloud what I have felt for such a long time." Fai said as he gazed upwards into Kuroganes not as harsh gaze, determined to make this fleeting courage he felt last.

He knew if he hadn't said this now he would probably never again summon the courage. Kurogane had sacrificed so much for him and he had given so little in return. Fai was the first to whom Kurogane willingly chose to rescue, despite the risks he didn't know. He was the first person to ever survive the broody ninja's wrath.

Kurogane was also his first in many aspects. The first person to have never used him. The first to see behind his charm and smiles. The first that he could honestly say 'he is the one who will finally take me along'.

"..."

The dark clad man continued his downwards gaze at Fai, he seemed to be somewhere else and when Fai looked into his face for an answer he was answered with Kurogane's forehead resting against his own.

"..idiot, if you haven't realized how I felt about you now then your even more clueless than I thought" he huffed.

Fai couldn't help but think he had been hearing things, his own insecurities lead him to think that the ninja could never care for such a twisted thing as him, let alone love him. Lips pressed softly, feircely. Emotions that both had bottled up burst forth in that moment.

Elegant arms wrapped around broad shoulders, a thin hand brushing through dark hair, while strong arms circled a thin waist holding the mage's lithe body to the ninja's chest. Both had wished for this for so long. Futhur back than any of them could remember at the moment.

After a few minutes of butterfly kisses that covered both their faces. They seperated just enough so they could look into eachothers glazed eyes. Puffs of warm air passed between them.

"...K-Kuro-chi...that was" 

"What" 

"Wonderful..." the tinkling laughter of Fai made Kurogane show a small smile, he was a ninja after all and had to keep his reputation as being tough. 

Silence followed, both fearing of letting go, now that they had gotten this far. "What about tommorrow...the kids will go back to their world, you will go back to Tomoyo, and I will keep moving forward." 

"No, you're coming with me even if I have to beat you within an inch of your life and drag you to Nihon" A small smile, but a real one,(Kurogane could tell), spread on light lips. 

"Oh is that so? Well I guess I'll come along. I don't think the kids need to see daddy dragging mommy off unconscious" 

"gggrrrrrrrr...whatever...your are still coming though theres nothing stopping you now."

"Alright I promise, on one condition" 

A black eyebrow arched in curiousity, Kurogane didn't like the look plastered on the magicians face he asked cautiously

"What is it" 

"Just tell me you love me, I want to hear it I told Kuro-chan and it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one who did" 

A blush appeared on Kurogane's cheeks he averted his eyes and looked at Fai again, the blonde thought it was cute, but even he wouldn't ruin the current mood. 

"I love you...idiot"  
"See now was that so hard" 

The ninja mumbled under his breath, what was surely insults directed towards the slim figure in his arms. They stood like that for awhile feeling their newly found relationship blossom with each passing minute. Together they went to Kuroganes room to watch the sun rise, hopeful of a new day, a new beginning together.


End file.
